<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ben Solo and His Best Friend by Ury_Salunide (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520439">Ben Solo and His Best Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ury_Salunide'>Ury_Salunide (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ury_Salunide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Story of a young Ben Solo's fall to the dark side through the perspectives of all characters involved. Rated M for excessive "nerf-herder" use. Sequel Trilogy re-write. A confusing headache.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa/Han Solo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ben Solo and His Best Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben Solo, age seven, was playing in the woods with his friend. He scowled as he heard his father call him. "Ben, come here," Han demanded. Ben picked his knees up out of the dirt, brushed them off, and sighed. His father was rarely around, but whenever he was, he was always telling young Ben what to do, as if he somehow deserved respect from him and his mother.</p><p>"What do you want, you fucking nerf-herder?" Ben asked his father. He said it quite nonchalantly. The lack of visible anger made it even more concerning.</p><p>Han realized his son resented him. It was disappointment, not anger in his son's voice. He was only seven, yet he already knew his father was some type of scum. "Nerf-herder?" Han questioned. He turned to his wife. "What did I tell you about using that kind of language around him?"</p><p>"Oh, fuck you, Han, the little bastard is right," Leia said, "you're never around. Who cares what you think?"</p><p>Ben kicked Han in the shin then stuck his tongue out at him. "See? Fucking nerf-herder," he said.</p><p>"Ouch!" Han yelped as he hopped on one leg and held his throbbing shin. He wanted to backhand the little shit, but he remembered Luke's warning: "Careful, Han, I sense a little darkness in that shit. We wouldn't want him going all Sith on your ass."</p><p>Han and Leia had tried their best to keep little Ben in the dark about the Force, but Leia was now showing signs of being able to wield it herself. Without realizing she was doing it, she was sensing people about to enter rooms before they had, and she would act like she knew who was coming. If Ben caught on to such things, he may start to figure things out and get ideas. If little Ben ever figured out how to use the Force on his own, Han feared he himself would become his son's first target. A child with incredible power and a lack of guidance… He should just shoot him now before his blaster would be ineffectual.</p><p>Did he just think about murdering his own son? What an awful father he was, he thought, but every time he looked the little bastard in the eyes, he got this earie feeling that they would one day be the last things he ever saw.</p><p>It was going to happen one way or another. "We really should take him to your brother," Han blurted out. Leia was straightening out a little bowtie around Ben's neck. He was dressed like a penguin for some dumbasses' wedding. It was some political relationship with his mother or something or other.</p><p>Ben perked up at the mention of Uncle Luke. There were a lot of stories surrounding him. He was the hero of the rebellion: a far greater man than his shitty father. Ben always sensed something special about Uncle Luke, and it made him imagine amazing scenarios about all his grand adventures. Luke probably flew around and shot lasers out of his eyes!</p><p>Despite Han doing his fair share to defeat the Empire, in little Ben's eyes, his uncle was the true superhero. Han was nothing more than a side note. In truth, that was partly what motivated Han to stay away from home. It was why drinking became a hobby. He wanted to be his own man again with his own purpose and destiny.</p><p>But at the end of the day, when in space with only Chewy for company (he loved the guy, don't get me wrong), his mind would wander back to his wife and son who resented him. Then he'd pick up the bottle until it was all gone or he passed out, slumped over behind the control panel. Chewy would often find him this way and carry him off, then tuck the sad man into bed.</p><p>Chewy understood Han better than anyone else, and seeing him like that sent daggers into his heart. He cried out as he tried to slap away his computer opponent's game pieces. In the heat of the moment, he always forgot they were just images. He cried out again.</p><p>After the stupid fucking wedding, or after the fucking stupid wedding, Ben wasn't sure which he preferred, he went to run off into the woods. Before he got out the door, Han shouted, "Not in your tux, Ben!"</p><p>"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFF HEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRDEEEEEEER!" Ben yelled, kicked his father in the shin, then ran out the door.</p><p>Han reached for his blaster, but it was around his wife's pants. He shut the door and went to the kitchen for, what else, but the liquor in the cabinet.</p><p>In the woods, little Ben met back up with his friend. His friend was a boy about his own age, and he wore mysterious black robes.</p><p>"How was your day, Ben?" Sid asked. His eyes and his smile glowed with something menacing, but Ben did not notice. Sid was a good kid and never disappointed Ben. However, Ben did find it strange that he wasn't supposed to tell anyone about Sid.</p><p>"Dad's being a fucking nerf-herder again," Ben replied. He kneeled in the grass and poked at an anthill with a stick. "Stupid fucking nerf-herder," he muttered, collapsing the anthill. They'd just dig themselves out, though. That was probably a good thing, Ben thought. He didn't really think it was right to kill them for no reason.</p><p>However, as if to answer Ben's darker nature, Sid took out a bottle of water and poured it over the anthill. Some raised up out of the mud, struggling to get out of the water. Sid pointed and laughed.</p><p>And Ben smiled at that.</p><p>Sid didn't even seem to care that he had initially done it for Ben's benefit. The black-robed boy just watched, smiling, and chuckling once in a while as the ants flailed and drowned in the water. He seemed to be consumed by the whole ordeal, forgetting all about Ben's presence.</p><p>But again, as if to answer Ben's thoughts, Sid looked up and smiled at him. He pointed to another anthill then offered Ben the water bottle. Ben stared at it for a moment.</p><p>Then he took it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>